marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Homo superior
, Spawn of Satan, Freaks, Mistakes of Nature, Spikes, Homo Mutandis , Genejoke | Identity = Public | Affiliation = Independent | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Earth, primarily and Jean Grey School for Higher Learning, but also New York City and other locales; formerly Utopia and Genosha | BodyType = Humanoid | AvgHeight = | AvgWeight = | Eyes = | Hair = Variable | Skin = Variable | NumberOfLimbs = 4 | NumberOfFingers = 5 | NumberOfToes = 5 | SpecialAdaptations = See main entry | UnusualFeatures = | Origin = A Homo Sapien Superior (also known as "mutant") is a being born with a genetic anomaly that grants them an extra-normal ability not possessed by normal humans. This anomaly is known as the "X-Factor" or "X-Gene." | GalaxyOfOrigin = Milky Way | StarSystemOfOrigin = Sol | HomePlanet = Earth | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Bill Everett; Stan Lee; Jack Kirby | First = | HistoryText = Origin Human mutants (or Homo Sapiens Superior) were created by a star-faring race of humanoid aliens called the "Celestials". Approximately one million years ago, these beings came to Earth and performed genetic tests and experiments on Earth's highest lifeforms, the nascent human being. To test the versatility of human genes they implanted strands of a dormant DNA complex which would one day permit uncanny mutations of the enormous scope in humanity. The abilities granted by the presence of this X-Gene can be minuscule to god-like, as evidenced by the great variety of powers exhibited by the many well known mutants of Earth. For example, many of the X-Men, and former members of the Brotherhood of Mutants are quite powerful, while others possess seemingly trivial abilities. The first recorded human mutant on Earth was Selene, known to have been active during the Hyborean Age (roughly 14,000 BC to 10,000 BC). En Sabah Nur followed millennia later, born in 30th Century BC Egypt and Garbha-Hsien in the Ho-Lo Shan Mountains of Northern Mongolia, China later still. During the time in which Apocalypse went into hibernation, only a handful of mutants emerged, including Nicodemus, Victor Creed, Raven Darkholme, James Howlett, and Jonas Graymalkin. There was an exponential increase in the mutant population during the 20th century. A popular explanation for this marked growth is the proliferation of nuclear technologies in the modern era. However, earlier forms of mutants, not from Homo sapiens appeared, as Devil Dinosaur and Moon Boy. Prior to M-Day, it was estimated that from one in 25,000 to one in 10,000 persons were mutants (numbers depend on the area; mutants tend to congregate in cities). An estimated 20,000 mutants lived in the United States, and 250,000 to 500,000 worldwide (some estimates place the number at twice that). Secondary Mutation and Beast's hands, after their Secondary Mutation.]] Secondary Mutation is a phenomenon in which an existing mutant gains additional powers, or a change in appearance. The first known subject is Polaris. Beast is actually the second and it is he who named the phenomenon. Secondary mutation is noted as the appearance of new powers, or an increase in existing powers. The Secondary Mutation, like the release of the Extinction Gene, has been induced by the critical point reached by the world mutant population in 2001. Since the M-Day, there are no new Secondary Mutation subjects. Beast Feline Form Elixir Dichromatimorphic Skin Emma Frost Organic Diamond Form Iceman Living Ice Form Kid Omega Non-Corporeal Disembodied Psychic Consciousness & Polaris Absorbs Negative Emotions, Strength, Invulnerability & Amazonian Size }} M-Day Mutants grew sharply in number during recent years, but on M-Day the Scarlet Witch used her magics to depower approximately 91.4% of the world's mutant population, leaving most without any trace of an X-Gene. Now there are less than 200 individuals who are recognized as mutants. The Terrigen Mist was used to mimic or reactivate X-Gene granted abilities in several former mutants, but the effects were dangerous and temporary. Almost all mutants from alternate realities residing in the Earth-616 reality retained their powers (i.e. Bishop, Dark Beast, Rachel Grey, Sugar-Man, etc.), but this is apparently just a coincidence, since Jon Spectre lost his powers. There also appears to be some confusion about M-Day's effects on the Multiverse. According to Forge there were no more mutants in the entire Multiverse. Using a combination of Cerebra's and Nimrod's technologies, he showed to Beast that Age of Apocalypse's, Nimrod's and Bishop's timelines were shut down or empty of mutants. Only two future with active mutants were discovered later: Earth-1191 and Earth-6124. However, Forge was obviously incorrect, as numerous alternate universes with powered mutants have been discovered. There is no records of non-''Homo sapiens superior'' mutants being depowered, such as Ariel or Ultra-Girl, and neither of Earth-TRN113's mutants, showing the Decimation seems to have affected only the humans mutants carriers of the X-Gene on the 23rd chromosome. There was only handful of mutants born or activated between M-Day and dispersion of the Phoenix. Avengers vs. X-Men The Phoenix Force came to Earth in order to claim Hope Summers as its host and to restore mutantkind. A conflict erupted between the X-Men who believed that the Phoenix was coming to save mutantkind and the Avengers who believed that the Phoenix was coming to destroy the Earth. After much conflict the X-Men were proven right. Hope Summers and the Scarlet Witch used the Phoenix to reverse the M-Day effect and new mutants began to emerge all across the globe. After the dispersion of the Phoenix and the activation of new mutants, several mutants powers began to be adversely effected. Beast, Colossus, Cyclops, Magneto, and Emma Frost have all experienced some level of power instability, while Magik's power were actually enhanced. No former mutants have yet to have regained their powers lost on M-Day after the dispersion of the Phoenix. List of Living Mutants Here is a list of known, living, powered mutants, List of Living Mutants. | Habitat = Earth, primarily Jean Grey School for Higher Learning, but also New York City and other locales. Formerly concentrations in Utopia; San Francisco Bay, California; Genosha; Neverland, Canada; Mutant Town, New York | Gravity = 9.80665 m / s2 | Atmosphere = Roughly 78.09% Nitrogen, 20.95% Oxygen, 0.93% Argon, 0.038% Carbon Dioxide, and small amounts of other gases. | Population = Less than 200 | Powers = Variable. | Abilities = Variable. Most do speak fluent English. | AvgStrength = Variable. | Weaknesses = Variable. Human intolerance and hatred. Alternate Reality Versions Across the Multiverse, many incarnations of the mutants existed. The most recorded ones are similar or presumably similar to the Earth-616 : Homo sapiens evolving into Homo sapiens superior, by the adding of a X-Gene in their genome from different sources. In the Ultimate Universe, the X-Gene are a creation of the US government weapons project, in Canadian facilities. This reality's Wolverine was the first of those mutants, and was called the Mutant 0. This mutation is close to a virus, infecting slowly the populations and turning them in mutants. In the Mojoverse, mutants as Longshot are genetic constructions made by Arize, under the orders of the Spineless Ones and Mojo. Others mutants, from Earth-TRN113, differed from mutants on Earth-616 in that their X-Genes are not on the 23rd chromosome, but instead on chromosome 13. Those mutants weren't affected by the M-Day, and have superpowers coming from their mutations. Breeding Children of members of the Homo Superior race, most often have very similar, exact duplicates, or advanced versions of one or both parents' powers (example: Lady Mastermind, Wallflower, Polaris, Daken, Nightcrawler, Ruby Summers). Occasionally, the resulting offspring can have radically different powers (examples: Quicksilver, Magma). Neither of these results are uncommon when crossbreeding between Homo Superior and Homo Sapiens. Familial power similarities are not only passed from parent to child, but can also be common between siblings in first generation mutants families (examples: Frost Family Tree, Xavier Family Tree, Summers and Grey Family Tree). Though less common, powers can also vary widely within first generation mutants (examples: Guthrie Family Tree and Rasputin Family Tree) just as with parental power inheritance. In very rare instances, a child of two Homo Superiors can evolutionarily regress and be born Homo Sapiens without an X-Gene (example: Graydon Creed). Homo Superior have been shown to successfully crossbreed with several other genus Homo species (Homo sapiens, Homo inhumanus, Homo mermanus, etc.), gods (Asgardians, Eternals, etc.) and other humanoid aliens (Shi'ar, Mephitisoids, etc.). However, the union of the mutant Quicksilver and the inhuman Crystal has result in the supposedly cancelling of the genetic markers denoting these subgroups in humanity, leaving her a normal human. Breeding between Homo Superior and Homo Sapiens can results in mutants or flat-scans children, as shown by Wolverine's children: Daken and the Mongrels: On six child, only two (Daken and Cannon Foot) were activate mutants (with feral mutations). Classification Artificials Mutants After M-Day, Forge created a new kind of mutant to save the mutants race. By using human DNA, cybernetics components and adding extra lots of chromosomes, he created triploid mutants (with three chromosome of every kind instead of two for regular humans and mutants). He named them the New Mutants. When Forge launch his invasion plan, he and his mutants were seemingly projeted into Earth-TRN113 threw a Ghost Box or destroyed by a laser blast. Forge somehow survived and healed himself from his insanity, helped by Cable. No mention was made about his abominations. Changelings According to Damian Tryp, Homo Killcrop is a genetic predecessor to Homo Superior. Also known as Changelings or Replacement People, this category of mutants possess an X-Gene which manifests at birth instead of during adolescence. The evolutionary trait of delaying the onset of mutant powers helped more members of the species survive and proliferate. Changelings are still considered by most to be merely a subset of mutants. Also see the list of Changelings. Cheyarafim The Cheyarafim are a subset of angel-like mutants. Apparently the only survivor of the Cheyarafim is Angel. Also see the list of Cheyarafim. Depowered Mutants Most depowered mutants are a result of M-Day. Some depowered mutants results other interventions such as the Hope Serum, power neutralizing guns, or losing powers due to other mutants. Some of these effects are temporary, but others are permanent. Some depowered mutants still consider themselves cultural mutants despite not having powers. The depowered mutants remain unaffiliated with any group, but some banded together to form groups like the Former Order of Mutants, a new formation of the New Warriors, or the terrorist group X-Cell. Many of them were interviewed by Sally Floyd for her "ex-Mutants diaries". There is some implication that former mutants are more likely to have mutant offspring. Also see the list of Depowered Mutants. Depowered mutants are generally divided into two categories: * Pans stands for P'ass '''A's N'ormal. These are former mutants who now appear completely human. Examples include Beak, Lex, Latonya Jefferson and Prodigy. * ''Rems is short for remnants. These are former mutants left with some artifact of their former powers such as horns, bone crests, wings or odd tentacles. Examples include Artie Maddicks, Marrow, Ned Ralston and Blob. Repowered mutants A few former mutants were repowered by various processes. Some were repowered by Celestials gifts. Polaris, Gazer, Sunfire repowered by Apocalypse celestial technology while Magneto was repowered by using the product of the "lobotomisation of the Celestial Dreamer" in an experiment with the Master of Evolution. Several mutants were repowered by the use of the Terrigen Mists stolen from the Inhumans by Quicksilver. However, these repowered mutants suffered with their powers enhanced beyond the control of their users. Only two beings maybe retained their powers from the Mists: Quicksilver and his daughter, Luna. Others sundry processes for repowering mutants include the Scarlett Witch's reverted Decimation spell to restore Rictor's powers, Chamber's regaining his powers after Legion's Age of X reality alteration, Charles Xavier by approaching the nexus of the realities in M'Kraan Crystal, or Thornn, Feral and Wildchild who were repowered by Romulus, using an unknown process. And still a few others such as Stacy-X or Tarot (resurrected during Necrosha's events) were repowered without any explanation. No former mutants have yet regained their powers lost on M-Day after the dispersion of the Phoenix. Dominant Species Maximus Lobo claimed he belong to a sub-species of lupine mutants he called the Dominant Species. Additionally, Romulus claimed some human mutants evolved from canines instead of primates. Examples would include Wolfsbane, Feral and Wolf Cub. Also see the list of Lupine Form. Externals The Externals were a small group of immortal mutants, who posed themselves as a subspecies. Also see the list of Externals. Homo Insectus It was stated that one-third of the world's human population still carries the vestigial "insect gene", and Ana Soria is the only known mutant of this subspecies, the Homo Insectus. Homo Supreme It was stated that Mr. Immortal is not a Homo Superior, but the first member of the new species: Homo Supreme. Latent Mutant Latent Mutants are mutants (or individuals claiming to be mutants) who carry the X-Gene in its inactive form and thus do not manifest any powers. Neo The Neo believe themselves to be the next step of human-mutant evolution. The Neo appear to possess X-Genes, but claim to be far more powerful than regular mutants. The Neo separate themselves from the rest of mutants and isolate themselves from society. The Neo were affected by M-Day just like the rest of mutantkind. Not long after the return of the Mutant Messiah, the Neo attacked Utopia and were completely killed by the Evolutionaries. Also see the list of Neo. Neyaphem The Neyaphem are a subset of demonic-looking mutants. They claim to be some of the oldest and most powerful mutants. Almost all of the Neyaphem are currently dead or depowered. Also see the list of Neyaphem. Non-Human Mutants Some mutants are not the evolution of humans, but other species, earthlings (Dinosaur and Hauk'kas) or extraterrestrial (Brood, Kree or Skrulls), or humanity's subspecies (Atlanteans, Inhumans, etc.). These individuals are not technically Homo Superior, but they are mutants. For example, Danger is, according to Emma Frost and Armor, a "mutant program"; Ultra-Girl is "V factor mutant". Extra-dimensional travel have shown others non-humans mutants, such The Human Torch of 2099, an atlantean mutant, or some evil versions of Charles Xavier including an acanti mutant, a mutant demon and a a giant squid-like mutant. In one 2099 possible future, Xavier even gathered a galactic alliance of mutants, including the humans' and Skrulls' ones, but also Shi'ars] and many others unidentified humanoids species. Omega Level Mutants Mutant power classifications have never been fully explained. However, Omega Level Mutant is a term that is commonly used to refer to a mutant possessing powers without foreseeable limits. Examples include Elixir's biokinesis and Legion's spontaneous mutations. Also see the list of confirmed Omega Level Mutants. Beyond Omega Some mutants were described to be beyond Omega. Vulcan by Prof. X after being exposed to burst of mutant energy and Franklin Richards by Celestials. Proto-Mutants It has been revealed that there is a whole different species of Mutant that are "less evolved" than the certain Mutant. It is unknow how long they been around but the but the test on the DNA show that it's 1700 years old. They are known possess variants of powers. | GovernmentType = | TechnologyLevel = | CulturalTraits = | Representatives = * Cyclops (Scott Summers) - Leader of the Mutant Revolution, former leader of the mutant nation on the Utopia * Wolverine (Logan) - Headmaster of the Jean Grey School for Higher Learning | Notes = * There is a clear distinction between mutants and mutated human. ** Mutants are a species evolved from Homo Sapiens Sapiens and known as Homo Sapiens Superiors. They are distinguished by the presences of an X-Gene. ** Characters who gained their superhuman powers from other sources such as radioactive spiders, Gamma Radiation, Cosmic Rays, Magic, Super Soldiers Serums, etc. are NOT mutants. They are mutated humans. | Trivia = | Wikipedia = Mutant (Marvel Comics) | Comicvine = mutant/12-40656/ | Links = *List of Homo Superiors *Homo sapiens (Humans) *Homo mermanus (Atlanteans) *Homo inhumanus (Inhumans) *Homo aeternus (Eternals) *Homo deviare (Deviants) *Shi'ar *Celestials *Proposition X *Decimation *Registration Acts }}